Random Challenges
by KMF2008
Summary: really funny stuff, R&R and gimme some ideas to write about, i'll put it as a new chapter each time i update...please don't expect any realy storyline throughout it though as it is many diff story challenges!
1. Sum challenges

A/N: ok I will update my challenges whenever I get challenged, however, if they are 50 words or less challenge I will put 5 to one page, just to let you know if more than that...(significantly more than 50, not 51 just to tick me off) I will upload about 2 to a page depending on length or just one.  
  
The romance/tragedy challenge by MistressofDeathAPoet—10 words  
  
Harry and Hermione were in love. They ate, she died.  
  
The romance challenge by lemonylimey—10 words  
  
They dated. They kissed. They loved. They were very happy.  
  
The story on a Draco/Harry battle suggested by Stroodle—50 words  
  
They were dodging jets of green light from everywhere. To the world, there wasn't a clear explanation for this vicious fight, but Draco, Harry, and especially Hermione knew the reason. It was a fight over the love of Hermione. She knew however, that it was really Ron that she wanted.  
  
A story on Dumbledore's beard suggested by soccerchic17—20 words  
  
Fingering his goatee while marveling at Dumbledore's beard saying, "So, Buttercup, do you think I should give it a try?"  
  
A story on Harry's home suggested by cat of the froggy—34 words  
  
When Ron saw Harry's living room he was amazed by what he saw. Everything was so clean. There were 'letRONicks' everywhere with cords protruding here and there. Then there was the overly large Dudley.  
  
Hope you like!! Keep the ideas coming!! Remember to check out my other stories too, not just the challenges that people give me! 


	2. Sum more challenges

Disclaimer: I own nothing basically...except shared custody of the patriotic cows. ;-)  
  
A/N: All right, here's the next batch of challenges. Please read some of my other stories too if you don't mind, especially Dudley and the Power Outage. Please continue to give me more challenges and specify the number of words. If you don't I will use the winning lotto number...or any other number I think of. Anyways please review this and tell me what you think, which challenges are good, which are boring and pointless but please back all things up with reasoning. Now, read away!  
  
A challenge on Snape, Koraleigh, and a starfish by Moghedien17—62.5 words (Koraleigh is one of Moghedien17's characters and I suggest you read her story about Koraleigh—it's really good)  
  
One day Koraleigh and her dad, Snape, were at the beach. Koraleigh was looking at shells while her dad was examining a tide-pool and animals only found there that he needed for potions. Koraleigh found a starfish and said, "Look dad! I found a star—"but she was cut off by her dad who said, "Not right this second Koraleigh, I'm busy."  
  
A challenge on Harry and a cow orchestra by Soccerchic17—76 words  
  
There was a performance held at Hogwarts, the performers were from the southeast United States. Their school mascot was the patriots, but for some reason they began to call themselves the patriotic cows. The performance by the cow orchestra was amazing although rather odd. They even played the Hogwarts school song, and every person was playing their favorite tune, some happy marches, and others a slow funeral procession. It seemed like they knew Hogwarts so well.  
  
Ron confesses undying love for Hermione by MinnieLover—15 words  
  
"Hermione, there is really something that I have to tell you, you own my heart."  
  
A challenge on Harry's glasses in one word by Cat of the Froggy—one word (there's not a whole lot I can do in one word, now is there?)  
  
Annoying.  
  
A challenge on all my past challenges on my "Random Challenges" plus my Dudley and the Power Outage Challenge. Challenged by Moghedien17—about 500 words. I have taken the about seriously and have gone over 500 (I've had to add some things to my original challenges to make this work, but the original challenges within this are in itallics sorry it disagrees with the actual HP books!)  
  
It all started back in Harry's fourth year when Ron came to pick Harry up to go the Quidditch World Cup. When Ron saw Harry's living room he was amazed by what he saw. Everything was so clean. There were 'letRONicks' everywhere with cords protruding here and there. Then there was the overly large Dudley. He had never seen anything like it. And then of all days there was a power outage. It was a rather odd event. It was recalled oddly: Suddenly the power went out. Dudley cursed out loud. Then broke into song singing MOO, MOO MOO, MOO MOO MOO, MOO MOO MOO MOO, MOO MOO MOO MOO MOO!! Harry was greatly confused by this. As was everyone else. Dudley was so loud that the neighbors called animal control. Dudley was saddened by the power outage, as he could no longer play on his x-box. The MOO-ing was finally too much for Harry to endure. Harry broke into Dudley's song and said, "Let's play magic!" Dudley, scared, was chased all around the house dodging colored sparks here and there and then everywhere. It was amazing that Harry didn't get into trouble for using his wand, even if the sparks were nothing but a party décor charm. It was amazing how easily Dudley would get scared and how fast those chubby little legs of his could carry him.  
When they finally were at the Quidditch Cup they all noticed this man who was Fingering his goatee while marveling at Dumbledore's beard saying, "So, Buttercup, do you think I should give it a try?"  
They were finally back at Hogwarts, and Ron found himself once again jealous of Harry. This time it wasn't because of all Harry's recognition, it was because of a certain girl. Harry and Hermione were in love. They ate, she died. They all knew that Hermione hadn't really died, she just died while they were eating dinner within Harry's heart when Hermione dumped him and said that she was actually interested in someone else, and besides she said his glasses were so annoying. Shortly after that there was a fight between Harry and Draco. They were dodging jets of green light from everywhere. To the world, there wasn't a clear explanation for this vicious fight, but Draco, Harry, and especially Hermione knew the reason. It was a fight over the love of Hermione. She knew however, that it was really Ron that she wanted.  
That week ended on a happier note. They had Professor Dumbledore himself for potions since Snape was gone on a bussiness outing with his daughter, Koraleigh. No one knew he even had a family so he was just gone for a business trip at the beach. One day Koraleigh and her dad, Snape, were at the beach. Koraleigh was looking at shells while her dad was examining a tide-pool and animals only found there that he needed for potions. Koraleigh found a starfish and said, "Look dad! I found a star—" but she was cut off by her dad who said, "Not right this second Koraleigh, I'm busy." Hogwarts was hosting a performance. There was a performance held at Hogwarts, the performers were from the southeast United States. Their school mascot was the patriots, but for some reason they began to call themselves the patriotic cows. The performance by the cow orchestra was amazing although rather odd. They even played the Hogwarts school song, and every person was playing their favorite tune, some happy marches, and others a slow funeral procession. It seemed like they knew Hogwarts so well. After the performance Ron finally found the courage in himself to tell Hermione something very important. Ron said to Hermione, "Hermione, there is really something that I have to tell you, you own my heart." Hermione, feeling the same way as Ron was very happy at this. Their lives went well and They dated. They kissed. They loved. They were very happy.  
  
A/N: Well...that was a little over 500 words...ok a lot...like 160 words over, but that was still hard to write and I hope you still like it! Review and tell me what you think! And just incase you were wondering, 278.5 of those words were my previous challenges. Just thought you might be interested in knowing some of that info. Now, do you see that button in the bottom left? The one that says go next to submit review? ~points to it~ Please click on it and leave me a review. Give me a new challenge too if you would like to and remember to check out my other stories, especially Dudley and the Power Outage, both the challenge and the regular one. 


End file.
